In activities such as aerobics, running, tennis and basketball, a considerable shock force is transmitted through the shoe to the wearer's foot each time the foot contacts the ground. After a time, this shock force can result in fatigue, discomfort and injury. Various shoe constructions with cushioned soles have been utilized to absorb at least a portion of the shock and to thereby overcome this problem. Conversely, the cushioned sole must avoid destabilizing the foot and must maintain a stable support platform for the wearer. Excessively soft or nonuniform cushioned soles are unacceptable. In addition, the above-mentioned activities frequently require pivoting or rotation as the foot contacts the ground. A well-designed athletic shoe must permit the wearer to pivot easily.
A variety of cushioned shoe designs have been disclosed in the prior art. Shoes having hollow tubes, or chambers, to provide cushioning effects are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 900,867 issued Oct. 13, 1908; 545,705 issued Sept. 3, 1895; 4,593,482 issued June 10, 1986; 4,536,974 issued Aug. 27, 1985; 2,100,492 issued Nov. 30, 1937; 1,498,838 issued June 24, 1924; 4,486,964 issued Dec. 11, 1984 and 4,546,556 issued Oct. 15, 1985. The prior art cushioned soles have a number of disadvantages including reducing the stability of the shoe, adding unacceptable height to the sole, which can result in instability, excessive complexity and high manufacturing costs.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide improved footwear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe which cushions impact while maintaining foot stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cushioned athletic shoe having a pivot area which facilitates pivoting of the foot upon contact with the ground.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe with a stable cushioned sole which limits fatigue and injuries to the wearer.